


Sodium Pentothal

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [13]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: If someone had told him a few years ago that truth serum was actually a thing, not just something you’d see in spy films, Tony wouldn’t have believed them.Right now though? Right now Tony had never been angrier in his life.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Sodium Pentothal

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Truth Serum”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [C4]
> 
> And for day 12 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Broken Down | Broken Trust
> 
> Also for the [Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211156.html) prompt [ Drugged [B5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/621171124337852416/my-card-for-round-11-of-the-hurtcomfort-bingo) (with Truth Serum)

By the time the Avengers had arrived at the SHIELD base, Tony was fuming. The rest of the Avengers were too.

Fury greets them with a curt nod, and leads them towards the interview room at the back of the helicarrier. The Avengers follow him quietly, none of them saying a word. Relations with SHIELD was tenuous at best, they worked together when they had to and kept out of each other’s way when they didn’t. None of the team wanted to be the one to say what they were all thinking, to add further strain to their relations with SHIELD.

But it was validating to see that Fury looked as disgusted, just as appalled, as the team did.

“Have the men who did this been suitably reprimanded for their actions?” Tony brings himself to ask, keeping his voice as calm and level as he could manage. He thinks he deserves an award for his efforts. Really, how he could even pretend to be so calm in this situation was nothing short of incredible.

This was disgusting. _Horrible._

Fury’s lips flatten into a thin, stern line. He can see the irritation flash briefly in his eyes. He knows that Fury has a soft spot for Steve, even if the man did his best not say it or show it outwardly.

“Yes.” Fury says. “They have all been let go.”

“I damn hope it was more than that, Fury” Tony growls.

“When someone is let go from SHIELD the get wiped in a neuro-recalibrator.” Natasha explains “Can’t let any of SHIELD’s secrets just go out there in the world if someone retires or is fired. They are created an entirely new identity, life, everything.”

“Well,” Clint says, “I hope you gave them a sucky life, Fury.”

Fury doesn’t respond. They continue their trip to the interview room in an uncomfortable silence.

_Sodium Pentothal._

_C 11H17N2NaO2S._

**_Truth Serum._ **

If someone had told him a few years ago that truth serum was actually a thing, not just something you’d see in spy films, Tony wouldn’t have believed them.

Right now though? Right now Tony had never been angrier in his life.

Steve Rogers was a very reserved man. He kept most things close to his heart, choosing to keep a more stoic and composed of an outward appearance. Some would maybe think that Steve didn’t feel much at all, his critics were fairly vocal on that idea. But Tony knew differently. Steve felt a lot, and felt strongly at that. But he was introverted and shy in nature. It took time for the man to trust you with his innermost thoughts and feelings. It had taken them a while to get to the point where Steve had felt comfortable enough talk openly with Tony. It was an honour and privilege that Tony cherished, to be one of the few to know Steve’s heart.

To think that someone had thought it funny, someone had thought it some big joke, to dose Steve with Sodium Pentothal _, with truth serum._ That they had thought it funny to pull Steve apart and get the man to reveal his most private parts of himself, to expose his most tender and protected thoughts and feelings.

Tony was incredibly, unbelievably mad.

He was glad that Fury had already dealt with the people responsible for this. He wouldn’t have wanted to know what he would have done if they were still around somewhere on the base. Tony didn’t want to be the one to start a fight with a group like SHIELD. He didn’t want to be responsible for that. But he wouldn’t regret what he would have done to them. Not with what they had done to Steve.

Tony unclenches his hands from his sides, reminding himself to breathe. He tries to take in deep calming breaths, but the frustration and anger were still bubbling beneath his skin and not subsiding.

He looks over at the rest of the team, taking in their stormy expressions.

Clint twirled the keys to the Avenjet between his fingers, his movements while fluid were stiff, and his eyes stormy and distant. Sam muttered under his breath, Tony couldn’t pick up what he was saying, his balled fish swung rigidly by his sides. Lighting danced across Thor’s fingertips, crackling and snapping no doubt like the anger the Norse God was feeling. Natasha walked causally, fluid and light, her eyes half-lidded, while she looked calm she also looked like she was limbering up for a battle.

They had left Hulk back at the tower.

This wasn’t something they would forget or forgive anytime soon.

Tony lets out a long, slow breath and drumming his fingers against the arc-reactor.

They reach the interview room. The Avengers wait with baited breath as Fury keys in the code to the door. The door unlocks with a quiet beep. Fury pushes the door open and gestures them in.

Steve sits at the table in the centre of the room, head in his hands. He doesn’t look up as they walk in.

Tony walks over to Steve without hesitation and pulls him into his arms.

“Tony?” Steve whispers, looking up at him with red rimmed eyes. “Oh god. Please, I-”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Steve. Don’t say anything” Tony says, soothingly. He runs his fingers under Steve’s eyes.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony and buries his face in his chest with a broken off sob. “Thank you, Tony” The man says, his voice cracking.

He can feel his shirt grow wet with the man’s tears. He encircles Steve in his arms protectively, holding him close as he cries.

Tony closes his eyes against his own tears that were threatening to fall. Steve shouldn’t be thanking him for allowing him to keep his privacy. Steve should have never have been made to feel like this. This shouldn’t have been allowed to happen, full stop.

He cards his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“Let’s get you home”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
